Shizuku Murasaki/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Other_shizu.png|Shizuku Headshot Shizukuu.jpg|Shizuku's Full body appearance Genei shizu.jpg|Shizuku's Anime design Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe Machi & Shizuku fight.jpg|Machi & Shizuku get ready to fight Defend x And x Attack.png|Arm wrestling with Gon. Phinks and other members rescuing Uvogin.png|Uvogin rescued by his comrades Phantom Troupe - Ep 56.jpg|The Phantom Troupe moves out Gonkilluaphantom.jpg|Phantom Troupe confronting Gon and Killua Ep 57 .jpg|Phantom Troupe members with Gon and Killua Chrollo's Plan.png|Chrollo's Plan Prophecy comes true.png|The prophecy comes true Phantom Troupe In GI.png|The Phantom Troupe in Greed Island Pike love shower-1.jpg|Shizuku witnessing Pike's Love Shower~ Shizuku Brigada Fantasma (1).jpg|Shizuku after escaping from Pike's net Shizuku tattoo.jpg|Shizuku's Spider tattoo Shizuku_Brigada_Fantasma_(2).jpg|Shizuku ready to battle Pike Shizuku standing over pike.jpg|Shizuku with Pike's corpse 97 - Kalluto irritated.png|Shizuku watches Feitan fight Genei_Ryodan_021412070701.png Shizuku runs away.jpg|Shizuku runs away from Feitan's attack Hunter X Hunter - 97 - Large 39-2-.jpg|The aftermath in Meteor City Hc Shizuku.png|Shizuku's Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Shizuku (Official Artwork).PNG|Shizuku's official artwork Episode 63.png|The Phantom Troupe gathers Shizuku 2nd.png|Shizuku meets Gon Shizuku arm wrestles.png|Shizuku in an arm-wrestling match Baise 2.png|Shizuku attacks Baise Episode 65.png|Chrollo and Shizuku chasing pursuers |-|Manga= ShizukuFull.jpg ShizukuManga.jpg Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Shizuku ranks 12th in arm wrestling Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Shizuku and other Phantom Troupe members celebrate 110 - The Spiders move out.png|The Spiders move out 111 - Chrollo, Machi and Shizuku confront their pursuers.png|Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku confront their pursuers Shizuku Tattoo.PNG|Shizuku's spider tattoo HunterXHunter227-p14.png|Shizuku versus Pike |-|Chapter Covers= Chapter 077.png 225 10 Part 3.png|Shizuku and the others enter Zazan's hideout 10 Part 7.jpg 10 part 6.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Shizuku and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of Volume 12 |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Shizuku and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening 765750posteryorkshin.png|Shizuku and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena Arc Phantom troup opening 4.png|Shizuku in the fourth opening |-|Movie= Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png |-|Other Media= hunter-x-hunter.jpg The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Shizuku on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Shizuku on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Shizuku on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Shizuku card 1.jpg|Shizuku Card 1 Shizuku card 2.jpg|Shizuku Card 2 Shizuku card 3.jpg|Shizuku Card 3 Shizuku card 4.jpg|Shizuku Card 4 Shizuku card 5.jpg|Shizuku Card 5 Shizuku card 6.jpg|Shizuku Card 6 Shizuku card 7.jpg|Shizuku Card 7 Shizuku card 8.jpg|Shizuku Card 8 Shizuku card 9.jpg|Shizuku Card 9 Shizuku card 10.jpg|Shizuku Card 10 Shizuku card 11.jpg|Shizuku Card 11 Shizuku card 12.jpg|Shizuku Card 12 Shizuku card 13.jpg|Shizuku Card 13 Shizuku card 14.jpg|Shizuku Card 14 Shizuku card 15.jpg|Shizuku Card 15 Shizuku card 16.jpg|Shizuku Card 16 Shizuku card 17.jpg|Shizuku Card 17 Shizuku card 18.jpg|Shizuku Card 18 Shizuku card 19.jpg|Shizuku Card 19 Shizuku card 20.jpg|Shizuku Card 20 Shizuku card 21.jpeg|Shizuku Card 21 XShizuku02.jpg|Shizuku Card 22 XShizuku01.jpg|Shizuku Card 23 Shizuku Card 24 SSR+.jpg|Shizuku Card 24 Shizuku Card 25 SR.jpg|Shizuku Card 25 Shizuku Card 26 SR+.jpg|Shizuku Card 26 00000370.jpg|Shizuku Card 27 00000138.jpg|Shizuku Card 28 00000667 (1).jpg|Shizuku Card 29 00000667.jpg|Shizuku Card 31 00000777 (1).jpg|Shizuku Card 32 00000777.jpg|Shizuku Card 33 00000819 (1).jpg|Shizuku Card 34 00000819.jpg|Shizuku Card 35 00000933 (1).jpg|Shizuku Card 36 00000933.jpg|Shizuku Card 37 00000969 (1).jpg|Shizuku Card 38 00000969.jpg|Shizuku Card 39 00000991.jpg|Shizuku Card 40 00001042 (1).jpg|Shizuku Card 41 00001042.jpg|Shizuku Card 42 00001080 (1).jpg|Shizuku Card 43 00001080.jpg|Shizuku Card 44 23 xShizuku13.jpg 66 xShizuku19.jpg 03 xShizuku.jpg 04 xShizuku.jpg Shizuku (1).png|Shizuku Chibi Shizuku (2).png|Shizuku Chibi Shizuku (3).png|Shizuku Chibi Shizuku (4).png|Shizuku Chibi Shizuku (5).png|Shizuku Chibi Shizuku (6).png|Shizuku Chibi Shizuku (7).png|Shizuku Chibi Shizuku (8).png|Shizuku Chibi Shizuku (9).png|Shizuku Chibi Shizuku (10).png|Shizuku Chibi Shizuku (12).png|Shizuku Chibi Shizuku (13).png|Shizuku Chibi Shizuku (15).png|Shizuku Chibi Shizuku (17).png 00001585.jpg Shizuku 2 (1).png Shizuku 2 (2).png Shizuku 2 (5).png Shizuku 2 (6).png Shizuku (16).png Shizuku 2 (3).png Shizuku 2 (4).png Shizuku 2 (7).png Shizuku 2 (8).png Shizuku 2 (9).png Shizuku 2 (10).png Shizuku 2 (11).png Shizuku 2 (12).png Shizuku 2 (13).png Shizuku 2 (14).png Shizuku 2 (23).png Shizuku 2 (26).png Shizuku 2 (24).png Shizuku 2 (25).png Shizuku 2 (19).png Shizuku 2 (15).png Shizuku 2 (16).png Shizuku 2 (17).png Shizuku 2 (18).png Shizuku 2 (20).png Shizuku 2 (21).png Shizuku 2 (22).png Shizuku 01.jpg HxH BC (11).png 12011538.png